Чувствительный к Силе (Force-sensitive)
by Sulamen
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД. В возрасте восьми лет Гарри Поттера постигло озарение. Он осознал, с непоколебимой уверенностью, какая во всю жизнь возможна только в восемь лет, что он был джедаем.


**Предупреждение:** Дорогие читатели. Я плохо знакома со вселенной Звёздных Войн. Верю, что чисто по незнанию вопроса не так, как принято среди русскоязычных поклонников этой темы, перевела названия, цитаты и термины. Кто заметил и знает, как принято в русскоязычном фэндоме – киньте мне в личку, пожалуйста.

Оригинал: **Force sensitive** от LunaStorm.

* * *

В возрасте восьми лет Гарри Поттера постигло озарение.

Произошло это в связи с новым кинотеатром Вистерия Одеон, который открылся чуть ниже по улице от Гарриной школы.

В качестве рекламного хода, менеджер запустил весьма успешную «классическую» трилогию и послал каждому ученику соседней школы бесплатный билет на первый фильм и скидку в полцены на второй, надеясь, что дети упросят родителей купить на третью часть трилогии уже полноценный билет, а в идеале – посещение кинотеатра войдёт у них в привычку.

Поскольку шёл весь класс, включая учителя, и не пусти они туда мальчика, это плохо бы на них отразилось, да раз уж это всё равно было бесплатно, Дурсли неохотно позволили пойти и своему подопечному.

Вот так Гарри Поттер познакомился с увлекательной вселенной Звёздных Войн.

И осознал, с непоколебимой уверенностью, какая во всю жизнь возможна только в восемь лет, что _он был джедаем_.

Мир заиграл для него новыми волнующими красками, концы связались с концами и теперь обрели смысл, у него появился ключ к пониманию – _всего_.

Ему казалось, что он вдруг смог _увидеть_ Силу, бурлящую вокруг и направляющую его жизнь, пусть даже это, конечно, было лишь его воображением, потому что Силу он не видел, но _чувствовал_. В конце концов, глаза могут тебя обманывать, им не стоит доверять.

Но Сила существовала, у него были доказательства этого, и Гарри, наконец, обрёл свое место в мире. Теперь ему _необходимо_ было узнать больше.

Добиться того, чтобы посмотреть другие два фильма, было сложно, но Гарри не сдавался, а где есть желание – есть и способ.

Миссис Фигг, старая дама-кошатница, так обрадовалась тому, что ей подстригли газон, что и глазом не моргнула, когда он попросил билеты в кино, а не деньги, и дядя Вернон не смог забрать у мальчика плату из-за протеста тети Петунии, что, если он запретит мальчику пойти, это обидит их пожилую соседку (нет-нет, это важно, и без разницы, насколько она не дружит с головой).

Улыбка Гарри была надёжно скрыта в темноте кинотеатра, но её невидимость не делала её менее яркой.

Полная трилогия позволила ему по-новому взглянуть на свою жизнь.

Он всё-таки не был джедаем. Джедаи прошли обучение, тут нужно было научиться использовать свои возможности и тому подобное, и они становились джедаями только тогда, когда их Мастера считали, что они готовы.

Нет, он был словно Люк до того, как Оби-Ван Кеноби начал его обучать, или словно Лея: Сила была сильна в нём, но он не знал, как её использовать. Он мог делать это только случайно, как было несколько раз, когда он заставлял вещи двигаться, не касаясь их, или тот раз, когда он бессознательно использовал Силу, чтобы забросить себя на крышу школы: ну не ветер же это был, в конце концов.

Этот вывод резко изменил его жизнь.

Наконец-то, наконец-то он знал правду о себе, он мог объяснить собственные странности, он не был уродом, он был просто другим, потому что пребывал в большей гармонии с Силой, он наконец-то нашел объяснение и цель, он больше не волновался, потому что быть необычным оказалось нормальным.

Он был счастлив.

Его живой детский ум менял мир, отталкиваясь от этого нового понимания, что приводило к удивительным результатам.

Вдруг поведение тёти и дяди обрело смысл.

Тётя и дядя Люка тоже лгали ему, они никогда не рассказывали ему ничего о его маме и папе, и они заставляли его работать на их ферме, а дядя Оуэн запрещал ему куда-либо ходить, _потому что они хотели защитить его_.

Они не хотели, чтобы он стал джедаем, потому что это было опасно, и они знали, что, если бы они рассказали ему правду, он захотел бы уйти и, возможно, пострадал бы.

Логично предположить, что тётя Петуния и дядя Вернон любили его и заботились о нём, они просто не хотели, чтобы он пожелал уйти учиться быть джедаем, из-за чего, в конечном итоге, мог встрять в войну или что-то подобное, и постоянно делать какие-то опасные вещи.

Это заставило его заметно воспрянуть духом.

Он не видел в этом ничего _дурного_ , они просто пытались защитить его. Вероятно, они очень боялись, что он узнает правду, уйдёт и наделает глупостей, и именно поэтому они наказывали его всякий раз, когда он случайно использовал Силу.

Это имело смысл.

Как следствие, Гарри ощутил к ним гораздо больше тепла и стал намного чаще улыбаться, даже когда они всё-таки перегибали палку. Он также старался свести все возможности проявления Силы к минимуму и держать их в тайне.

Дурсли были сбиты с толку, но немного смягчили свое отношение к нему. Не особо заметно, но Гарри теперь понимал, почему они старались быть строгими.

Он не хотел, чтобы они за него беспокоились, и постарался убедиться, что у них не будет никаких оснований считать, что он захочет использовать свои скрытые возможности и стать джедаем.

Не то чтобы он намеревался отказываться от своего дара, конечно. Но он знал, что ещё слишком рано, что ему нужно будет многому научиться, прежде чем он станет джедаем. Может быть, кто-то придёт и научит его, ему, наверное, нужно просто подождать. Всё равно должно быть не долго, Мастер Йода сказал, что Люк был «слишком взрослым», так что, скорее всего, теперь это могло случиться с года на год.

И тогда он узнает, как делать все эти классные вещи, и даже получит удивительный световой меч, и начнет помогать людям своей джедайской мощью и, возможно, даже спасет мир.

И тогда его родственники перестанут волноваться, потому что они увидят, что он может сам себя защитить, и они будут гордиться тем, что он делает.

И все будет хорошо.

А пока он мог начать по чуть-чуть упражняться так, как Мастер Йода учил Люка, чтобы это помогло, когда Мастер-джедай придёт и начнёт правильно его учить.

Большую помощь в достижении этой цели оказала мисс Сьюзан, учительница, которая ходила в кино вместе с его классом.

Раньше Гарри ей не нравился, потому что он плохо выполнял задания в классе, но когда она заметила, насколько он интересуется Звёздными Войнами, и что стоило ей дать им математическую задачку, где в главных ролях были рыцари-джедаи и звёздный десант, а не обычные мамы с детьми или продавцы-консультанты, он оживился и решил её, хотя она была труднее тех, с которыми он обычно справлялся... она решила, что нашла путь к сердцу своего ученика и что его страсть следует поощрять.

Она была весьма довольна, когда, позволив ему занять кое-какие выпуски West End Games* по поводу этой вселенной из того, что было у неё дома, она увидела, что ребёнок, которого с трудом удалось научить читать, жадно поглощает книгу за книгой, почти не замечая, как астрономически расширяется его словарный запас. Да, тут она определённо исполнила свой учительский долг.

Гарри, со своей стороны, был в восторге.

Он подумал, что мисс Сьюзан раскрыла его тайну, потому что она давала ему только правильные книги, чтобы он мог тайно тренироваться использовать Силу.

Теперь он мог называть вещи своими именами: он был чувствительным** к Силе и, возможно, даже инициированным, и в один прекрасный день он станет падаваном какого-нибудь великого Мастера-джедая, а затем Рыцарем, а затем, возможно, и сам станет Мастером.

Он немного беспокоился, что его всё ещё не доставили в Академию джедаев, но всё, что он мог поделать, это ждать, когда Мастер выберет его падаваном, а пока, рассуждал он, он должен начать с самого начала; так он и поступил, учась своеобразной медитации, потому что в одной из его книг была цитата Мастера-джедая, который сказал, что « _начинающий должен провести много времени в самосозерцании, учась открывать себя Силе_ ».

Конечно, в восемь лет всякое « _углублённое состояние расслабленности или осознания, дабы расширить возможности контролировать свои эмоции и полнее слиться с Силой_ » было не только выше его понимания, но и вне его возможностей, потому что, несмотря на многолетнюю практику запирания в маленьком тёмном месте, он _всё равно_ никогда по-настоящему не учился тому, чтобы, оставаясь в своём шкафу, целенаправленно концентрироваться на чём-нибудь вовне, если уж на то пошло.

Не говоря уже о том, что он хотел попробовать такие удивительные варианты, как парящая медитация*** и целительная медитация, и хотел _сейчас_.

И, конечно, у него ничего не получилось.

С другой стороны, вполне работала медитация в движении, в этой технике требовалось медитировать во время ремонта или создания механических устройств, но, как оказалось, всё нормально получалось и тогда, когда Гарри занимался этим во время уборки или ухаживая за садом.

Гарри взаправду чувствовал, что, когда он концентрировался исключительно на выполняемой работе, он действительно оказывался в «месте, где не было ничего другого, кроме покоя», как и должно было быть, и пускай тётя Петуния была озадачена его внезапной _жаждой_ заняться делом, положительной стороной оказалось то, что это приносило заметные результаты.

Теперь он мог двигать вещи единой мыслью, так же, как Люк! И не только это, он ещё мог создать в руке маленький шарик света, когда бывал заперт в чулане!

Воистину он находился на верном пути к тому, чтобы стать джедаем.

Даже если Мастер никогда не появится.

Однажды ночью, когда он тренировался скрытно двигаться, он случайно подслушал, как тётя и дядя о нём говорили.

– Ты знаешь, Пет... уже целую вечность с мальчишкой не случалось никаких глупостей... может быть, нам всё-таки удалось избавить его от этого вздора. Возможно, он всё-таки не пойдёт тем же путём, что и его никчёмный отец...

Тётя Петуния согласно угукнула:

– Нам остаётся только надеяться, Вернон...

Гарри молча удалился в шкаф, чтобы об этом подумать.

Что ж. Он был прав. Они боялись, что он станет похож на своего отца. На своего никчёмного отца.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

Становилось всё более и более вероятным, что Сила в его отце была так же сильна, как и в нём.

И... что его отец обратился к Тёмной Стороне.

Никакого другого объяснения не было...

Он сжал кулаки.

Он мог понять опасения своих тёти и дяди, да. Но он докажет, что они неправы. Он никогда бы не обратится ко Тьме... однажды он станет великим джедаем.

Шли годы, даже быстрее, чем этого можно было бы ожидать, и вскоре Гарри должно было исполниться одиннадцать. И странные вещи начали происходить даже без его участия.

Хотя его это всё не интересовало. Всё его внимание занимали тренировки в использовании Силы, а змеи, которые могут неожиданно заговорить, не особо его волновали. Он был уверен, что в Галактике могут встретиться и более захватывающие вещи.

Ещё меньше его внимание привлекли странные на вид письма, по крайней мере, поначалу.

Однако, поскольку они всё приходили и приходили, заставляя его тётю и дядю всё больше нервничать, он, наконец, решил, что должен уделить им хотя бы толику внимания.

Отлевитировать к себе одно из множества тех, которые в воскресенье порхали по всей гостиной, оказалось довольно просто. Потом он тихонько скрылся в шкафу, чтобы одновременно успокоить своего дядю и в уединении изучить письмо.

Он прочитал и фыркнул.

 _Магия?_ Ага, точно.

Конечно, он знал, что в Галактике было много странных и чудесных вещей. А ещё он, конечно, знал, что на менее развитых планетах «магией» частенько называли или природные явления, или очень продвинутые технологии. Мисс Сьюзан как-то говорила ему об этом, когда они читали особенно увлекательную историю и он решился принять участие в последовавшей дискуссии, даже если привлекать к себе внимание с его стороны было не очень благоразумно.

Кем бы ни были эти люди, они либо пытались его обмануть... либо бредили.

Чего он не понимал, так это почему его тётя и дядя так их испугались. Они что, знали этих «волшебников»? Может быть, те были опасны. Может быть, они были похожи на тех чудаков, о которых предупреждали по телевизору, такие себе сумасшедшие, злые люди, которые бродили вокруг, похищали девушек и детей и делали всякие ужасные вещи, от описания которых тётя Петуния их с Дадли прогоняла.

Опасные су-се-верные люди. Ага... кажется, так.

Письмо он выбросил. Его тётя и дядя с этим разберутся: он уже слышал, как дядя ворчал об обращении в полицию. Ему не о чем волноваться.

Письма перестали приходить, и Гарри забыл о странном происшествии; вплоть до того дня после его одиннадцатого дня рождения, когда на пороге появился громадный человек, который так ссутулился, что просто обтёр головой верхний край дверного проёма. Его лицо почти полностью пряталось в длинной косматой гриве волос и дико спутанной бороде, но подо всеми этими волосами можно было обнаружить его сощурившиеся в улыбке глаза, блестевшие, как чёрные жуки.

– Вот же ж ты где, Гарри! – засияв, сказал великан. – Давненько я тебя не видал, ты тогда был совсем малыш, – поделился великан. – От ты на папку-то похож, только глаза у тя мамкины.

Гарри непонимающе моргнул.

– Я Вас знаю, сэр?

– Ах, где ж мои манеры! – снова усмехнулся он. – Рубеус Хагрид, Хранитель Ключей и Лесник Хогвартса.

Он протянул огромную ладонь и пожал Гарри разом всю руку.

Сообразительная голова Гарри _стремительно_ связала концы с концами. Хогвартс был местом, откуда писали якобы «волшебники»: этот человек, должно быть, один из них; он знал Гарри малышом: по-видимому, он дружил с родителями Гарри.

Что значило...

Это те люди, которые пугали тётю с дядей, люди, про которых они боялись, что он последует за ними, люди, за которыми последовал его _отец_.

Они были здесь, чтобы привести его на Тёмную Сторону!

– Дядя Вернон! – тут же закричал он.

Мужчина вывалился из гостиной и, увидев великана на пороге своего дома, раздулся, как индюк.

– Дядя Вернон, это один из _них_ , из тех людей, которые присылали письма!

Лицо Вернона сменило все оттенки красного и остановилось на сизом.

– Я требую, чтобы Вы немедленно ушли! Когда мы взяли его, мы поклялись положить конец этой чепухе! Поклялись, что искореним это из него! Волшебник, надо же!

Гарри ускользнул в сад, кивая сам себе. Да, его оценка ситуации была правильной. К счастью, дядя Вернон, похоже, прекрасно справится. Тут всё можно было оставить на него и вместо этого сосредоточиться на прополке. Его медитация в движении прекрасно продвигалась и он наконец смог использовать её, чтобы заживить мелкие царапины...

Возможно, не стоило особо удивляться, что «волшебники» просто так не сдались. Они, должно быть, действительно прониклись своими за-бу-лю-жда-ниями, подумал Гарри, покачав головой с глубокомысленным сожалением.

Уже на следующий день они появились втроём и вторглись в их дом – высокий, тёмный мужчина с сальными волосами и негодованием в глазах, потом ещё более высокий старик с длинными белыми волосами и бородой и странным блеском за стеклами очков, и старая леди со слезящимися глазами, волосами, собранными в тугой узел, и адресованной Гарри водянистой улыбкой.

Все они были одеты в наряды, на которые Гарри покосился с отвращением: это было совсем не то, что простые, практичные мантии джедаев, всякая пёстрота, вычурность, простроченные края, а эти _движущиеся планеты_ на груди старика? Они выглядели глупо, даже тот весь-в-чёрном, который _обязан_ был быть наиболее разумным.

– Ах, Гарри, мой дорогой мальчик, – начал седой человек, как только увидел его. – Мы здесь, чтобы исправить это маленькое недоразумение. Не волнуйся, мой мальчик, скоро ты отправишься с нами в Хогвартс.

Гарри нахмурился и заметил, что тёмный человек тоже выглядел не особо довольным, в то время как женщина бросила пронзительный взгляд на тётю и дядю, которые, в свою очередь, смотрели с испугом и яростью.

– Прошу прощения, сэр, – весьма чётко ответил он, – но я _не хочу_ следовать за Вами в этот Ваш Хогвартс или куда бы там ни было.

Глаза окружающих скрестились на нём, демонстрируя разные степени шока.

Тут Вернон свирепо усмехнулся, а старик оправился от шока.

– Но, конечно же, ты хочешь этого, мой дорогой мальчик...

Гарри прищурился. Он только что _сказал_ , что ему это не нужно, от него что, ждут, что он вот так сразу передумает? Тут он напрягся. Старик попытается изменить его мнение с помощью Силы, как Оби-Ван сделал с теми штурмовиками? Глаза Гарри опасно вспыхнули.

– Я полагаю, твои родственники, возможно, не хотели, чтобы ты знал, но на самом деле, мой дорогой мальчик, ты волшебник! – засиял седовласый человек.

Гарри равнодушно посмотрел на него.

– Нет, это не про меня, – спокойно сказал он.

Тот от подобного явно опешил, но на помощь ему пришла старая леди:

– Ну же, ну же, мистер Поттер, – усмехнулась она, – я знаю, что это несколько шокирует, многие магглорожденные поначалу не верят, что они волшебники, но я Вас уверяю, Вы _всё-таки_ волшебник, и Хогвартс является для Вас лучшим местом, чтобы научиться использовать свой дар.

Она ласково улыбнулась, но Гарри взаимностью не ответил.

– Вот, позвольте мне Вам доказать, – мягко сказала она, вытащив длинную тонкую деревянную палочку и взмахнув ею над диваном. Гарри понятия не имел, что это была за _вещь_ , но он чувствовал, как в ней заструилась мощная Сила, и... диван принял электрично голубой цвет!

Забеспокоившись от такого зрелища, Вернон выпалил:

– Прекратите сейчас же, чертова уродка! Мальчик не хочет идти. Мы не хотим, чтобы он шёл. Просто оставьте нас в покое!

Все три «волшебника» неприязненно-затыкающе посмотрели на него и он запнулся. А вот тётя Петуния посмотрела на Гарри, медленно повернувшись к нему.

– Ты... ты не хочешь идти с ними, Гарри? – мягко спросила она.

Глаза Гарри стали большими. Она почти никогда не называла его по имени. Должно быть, всё очень серьёзно.

Он торжественно покачал головой:

– Нет, тётя Петуния, я этого не хочу, – твердо сказал он.

– Абсурд! – взорвалась старая леди. – Вы запудрили ему мозги. Чтобы сын Джеймса и Лили не пошёл в Хогвартс... полнейшая чушь!

Седовласый человек недовольно посмотрел на него с оттенком грусти и... вины?

Затем он пробормотал:

– Увы, Минерва... Боюсь, ты права. Пожалуй, было ошибкой оставлять молодого Гарри тут...

Тёмный человек фыркнул.

– ...и теперь у меня нет выбора, кроме как... исправить мою ошибку...

Он достал ещё одну деревянную палку, толще и светлее, чем у той леди, и поднял её. Гарри всё ещё понятия не имел, что это такое, но выражение глаз старика... оно его пугало. Что этот человек собирается сделать? Что значит – «исправить ошибку»?

Человек направил наполненную Силой палочку на тётю Петунию, и Гарри застыл от внезапного осознания: этот человек собирается _навредить его тёте_! Он собирается навредить ей, чтобы добраться до него, Гарри! Так же, как штурмовики убили тётю Беру и дядю Оуэна, чтобы добраться до Люка!

Волна ярости поднялась в нём и он _закричал_ , бросаясь между стариком и своей тётей, раскидывая руки в защитном жесте.

– Как Вы смеете! Как Вы _смеете_! Вы... Вы – ситх! Я не позволю Вам ей навредить!

Старик снова принял совершенно изумленный вид, леди ахнула и прижала руки ко рту, а тёмный мужчина, казалось, давил недоверчивый смешок.

Дадли, никогда не умевший понимать, когда ему следовало бы промолчать и про которого забыли, напомнил всем о своём присутствии, громко спросив:

– А чем ты таким обозвал этого странного мужика?

В отличие ото всех остальных, Гарри на своего двоюродного брата не обернулся. Он продолжал яростно сверлить взглядом опасную палку. Но резким голосом объяснил:

– Ситхом, Дад. Тёмным Лордом.

Теперь тёмный человек _подавился_ смехом, а леди поражённо вскрикнула. Старик выглядел потрясённым, больным, неверящим и очень, очень старым.

– Гарри, я не Тёмный Лорд! – слабо запротестовал он.

– Вы вломились в мой дом, чтобы похитить меня! Вы угрожаете моей семье! Вы думаете, что Вам можно делать всё, что захочется, только потому, что Вы – это Вы! _И Вы собираетесь навредить моей тёте!_ Всё это делают только те, кто избрал Тёмный Путь!

Старик, пошатнувшись, выглядел так, словно потерпел поражение.

Тёмный человек откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Дамблдор, сопляк прав. Ты выбрал не тот путь, это точно, и ты собираешься пересечь черту, за которой против тебя будут выдвинуты обвинения, если Амелия Боунс когда-нибудь об этом узнает. Опекуны мальчика отказываются позволить ему поступить. Пусть они магглы, но они имеют на это право. Ты мог бы повлиять на их решение _только_ в том случае, если бы сам мальчик этого попросил, _чего он не сделал_. Всё. Уходим.

Гарри не понял большую часть речи, но, похоже, тёмный человек принял его сторону, узнав, что Гарри не хочет с ними идти. Это было к лучшему. Можно надеяться, что он убедит остальных оставить его в покое.

– Но, Северус, конечно же...

– Нет, Минерва. Мы вообще не имеем права здесь находиться!

– Это уж точно, – пробормотал дядя Вернон.

Однако старик пришёл в себя, и хотя на его лице отразились вины и сожаление, он проявил решимость.

– Увы, я не могу этого допустить. Гарри Поттер должен пойти в Хогвартс. От него слишком многое зависит. Прискорбно, но у меня нет другого выбора... Мне искренне жаль, мой мальчик, – обратился он прямо к Гарри, – но однажды ты поймёшь. Это ради Высшего Блага!

Он снова поднял палочку, а Гарри призвал к себе Силу, вскидывая руки, отрицая и _отталкивая_ , всё его существо сосредоточилось на единой мысли: «Нет! Уходи!»

В то же самое мгновение руки тёти обхватили его за плечи и Гарри услышал её крик:

– Не трогай _моего племянника_!

Удивительно, их соприкосновение словно _укрепило_ Силу и Гарри почувствовал, как она вспыхнула вокруг них, не только в нём, но и во всём доме, вплоть до самого фундамента, мощно, прекрасно.

В одно мгновение все трое захватчиков были взрывом вышвырнуты из дома Дурслей.

В долгой, звенящей тишине, которая за этим последовала, Гарри увидел в открытое окно, как старик снова попытался подойти к дому, и Сила вспыхнула щитом, оттолкнув его.

Он выглядел совершенно ошеломлённым, и два его спутника аккуратно увели его прочь.

Гарри вздрогнул и почувствовал, как руки тёти сильнее его сжали.

– Теперь все будет хорошо, верно же? – спросил он дрожащим голосом. Он это ненавидел, но противостояние сильно его потрясло.

– Да, Гарри. Теперь всё в порядке.

Тепла в её голосе было больше, чем Гарри когда-либо слышал в свой адрес.

– Маааам! Хочу мороженого! Сейчас! – заскулил Дадли, недовольный тем, что его игнорируют.

Тётя Петуния принялась ворковать над ним, а Гарри улыбнулся. Жизнь вернулась к привычной норме.

И в норме всё и осталось, или, по крайней мере, настолько в норме, насколько это могло быть в доме, где продолжал своё обучение тренирующийся джедай.

Ещё не раз потом «волшебники» снова пытались с ним связаться, но он всё просто игнорировал. Надоест же им рано или поздно, правда?

Тем временем он занимался своими делами, работал по дому, помогал соседям за скромную плату, продвигался в своей медитации, даже хорошо учился в Стоунволл Хай****.

Однако к концу года он уже не просто волновался. Он впал в депрессию.

За ним никто не пришёл.

Неужели Сила в нём не достаточно сильна? Но нет, он ведь уже так много может сделать, даже без нормального обучения... конечно же, хоть _один_ Мастер мог присмотреть его в падаваны? Он так старался!

Существовал только один человек, к которому он мог обратиться: мисс Сьюзан.

Мисс Сьюзан была первой, кто увидел, чем он был, и кто помогала ему узнавать об обучении джедаев и всём прочем.

Может быть, она всё-таки была слегка чувствительной к Силе?

Конечно же, она могла бы ему помочь. И, к счастью, жила неподалеку.

Бедной учительнице пришлось нелегко, когда она удерживалась от того, чтобы рассмеяться прямо в лицо своему бывшему ученику.

Откуда мальчик взял подобные мысли? Джедаи, надо же!

Но потом она вспомнила, что он был трудным ребенком с трагическим прошлым, который нелегко уживался со своей приёмной семьёй, а также имел серьёзные проблемы с успеваемостью в школе. Именно его страсть к Звёздным Войнам помогла ему справиться со своей жизнью и даже добиваться всё более и более положительных результатов.

Она не могла разбить его надежды. Кто знает, сколько вреда это принесёт? Она не была психологом, она была не достаточно квалифицирована, чтобы справиться с подобным...

Будет лучше поддержать его и намекнуть его опекунам, что, возможно, стоило бы привлечь для борьбы с его заблуждениями какую-нибудь профессиональную помощь.

Не то чтобы Дурсли хотя бы задумались на эту тему. Мальчик оказался по большей части лучше, чем они опасались, но он всё равно оставался нежелательным бременем.

В то же время, ответ мисс Сьюзан стал для Гарри тяжким ударом.

Она указала, предельно мягко, что орден джедаев существовал _в далёком будущем_.

В. Далёком. Будущем!

Голова у Гарри кружилась.

Будущее. Книги, фильмы, они были из будущего. Мисс Сьюзан действительно была невероятной. Как она достала для него эти книги? Как она узнала, что ему нужно?

Не важно.

Проблема в том, что он оказался тут единственным чувствительным к Силе...

Или, может быть, нет.

Эти люди из Хогвартса...

Трюк с покраской вполне мог оказаться трюком с разумом...

Может быть, все они были потенциальными джедаями, просто обманутыми.

Обманутыми. Вот в чём дело! Ордена джедаев ещё не существовало, поэтому не было Кодекса, поэтому кто угодно мог убедить чувствительных к Силе в правильности его точки зрения, даже такой нелепой (магия, ну честно же!). Как Лорд Ситх! Он был прав по поводу того седого человека!

И именно поэтому его тётя и дядя были так напуганы! Они, может, и позволили ему самому стать джедаем, но они не хотели, чтобы он пошёл с теми хвастунами и мыс-тыфи-като-рами!

Ну, с этим понятно.

Гарри этого не хотел.

А его отец, наверное, захотел, может быть, даже и его мать, вот почему эти «волшебники» так удивились, когда он им отказал...

Если бы мисс Сьюзан не открыла ему правду...

Тут его мысли оцепенели, охваченные внезапной идеей.

Грандиозной, спонтанной идеей.

Прекрасной. Амбициозной. Пугающей.

Если орден джедаев будет существовать в будущем... кто-то должен его основать.

Почему не он?

Гарри расправил плечи, прямо тут, на разломанных хулиганами качелях, на маленькой детской площадке в скучном британском пригороде, посмев принять важное решение.

Он станет джедаем.

Он станет _первым_ джедаем.

Он станет основателем ордена джедаев!

...И мир уже никогда не будет прежним.

* * *

* West End Games – издательство, занимавшееся «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game» (Звёздный Войны: Ролевые игры) с 1987 по 1998 гг.

** Чувствительность к Силе – характеристика существ, восприимчивых к Силе. Орден джедаев разыскивал и забирал чувствительных к Силе детей в раннем возрасте, чтобы в ходе обучения и регулярных тренировок развить их способности; взрослея, ученики обычно становились джедаями.

*** Это когда Люк во время медитации левитировал себя, камни и робота.

**** Стоунволл Хай (Stonewall High) – кто не помнит, та самая школа, куда Дурсли хотели отдать Гарри в 11 лет и под которую Петуния, не собиравшаяся тратиться Гарри на форму, перекрашивала вещи Дадли в серый цвет.


End file.
